rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunil Za'Faran
Appearance Sunil has honey colored dark skin with curly hair the colors a combination of desert sand and rosy brown pulled back into a large puff on the back of his head with the front pulled taut and the majority pulled to the right and the rest framing his face. (WIP) Personality Sunil is the most brooding member of his team. He could easily be labeled capricious, as he is quite sensitive and is sometimes cranky for seemingly no reason. Many people chalk this up to him being somewhat traumatized in his early years and tend to quickly end exchanges with him and he doesn't know why. He hates talking about it, but he does have fears attached to forming bonds with others, stemming from the time where he was ripped away from his school and failed to re-connect with anyone again, only worsened by the outsider feeling he has with his own team. From this, he often dismisses those who try to create a bond with him for fear of history repeating itself. (WIP) Relationships Perona Anise Perona and Sunil have a tendency to stare at each other, as they are both quite confused with one another, being near opposites. Sunil doesn't have a special impression of him, but is without a doubt intrigued, and would pick him to pair up without question out of everyone he knows at the Academy in a non combat situation. He has admitted to finding Perona's sprightly personality extremely endearing. Canne Maire Canne never started the process of warming up to Sunil, though there is still a respect between the two. What Sunil sees in Canne is very surface level, only seeing the cordial and clearly fabricated demeanor. Canne is one of the only people he knows who will carry a full conversation with him, which he certainly appreciates, though he is usually hesitant to speak to him due to the artificial vibe he gives off. Emlyn Roselle-Marie These two work together very well, both equally practiced and disciplined. Emyln and Sunil have very easy communication and near seamlessly work together, though something holding them both back from being a dream team is that they are both very serious in their own right and professional to a fault. Neither of them have much insight to why certain actions would be brought on, and therefore cannot predict one another's actions in moments of improvising where they can't really talk Earl Earl, being a curious goose, has no reservations approaching Sunil, much to his delight, as he has a very positive opinion on birds. Sunil is frequently annoyed when Earl makes noise in the house, which is often, but does understand that he is only trying to express himself in the ways that are natural. As for care, Sunil is delighted that Perona is attentive, and helps in any feasible way. History Powers and Abilities Weapons ( pic TBA) La Cellule is a pale blue and gold accented Tanegashima Musket with a spike bayonet, though he also carries two small beartraps decorated to look like crowns with steam dust in the center to function as a smoke bomb Semblance Sunil's semblance is one that he considers quite sad. It allows him to force two people apart by a certain distance determined by how much aura goes into it (WIP) = Category:Awaiting Canon Info Category:Male Category:Fan Made Character